Avengers Cannon God Exaxxion:Invasion
by the toltec
Summary: Avengers/Cannon God Exaxxion crossover.the world suddenly falls Under the invasion an alien race called the Riofaldian , and now Iron man and the rest of earths hero's must fight to stay alive as they try to survive the invasion. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1:invasion

Iron man Exaxxion

chapter 1:Invasion

The world seem to changing everyday to tony stark, every new day brought something new something different, technology never seen before. And its all thanks to the Riofaldians.

It seemed as if it were yesterday that humanity made first contact with being from another planet

calling themselves Riofaldians , a humanoid elf like race that offered a hand of friendship and commerce.

It had been ten years since first contact and ever since then there has been trade and colonization, as the riofaldian colonist have decided to live on earth.

Today was a special day because his assistant pepper pots was getting a new assistant secretary to help out around the office and he learned her new assistant was a riofaldian.

This was not the first time that stark industries has employed a riofaldian, over the years tony hired riofaldian to work in new technology,sales,telecommunication,soft ware and hard ware development.

But this would be the first time that stark has every hire a riofaldian so close to home.

But After ten year of being around aliens tony as well as the of rest humanity at this point was very trusting there interstellar friends.

The only organization on earth that was still suspicious of the riofaldians was S.H.I.E.L.D.

Even after first contact Nick fury was never trusting of the Riofaldians at all.

He believed that if the faldies did invade S.H.I.E.L.D be the only agency left on the planet to fight back.

And since then tony friend Nick fury had activated the guardian initiative which put the agency and its agents on high alert and since day one they have never backed down on there alert status

today would the be the 10th anniversary of S.H.I.E.L.D yellow alert status.

Unlike S.H.I.E.L.D tony was not as paranoid, he believed there was nothing to fear and that the Riofaldians were a peaceful race.

Half of the money that his company made was from produces that had Riofaldian technology .

So What was there to fear tony wondered, If the aliens wanted to invade they would have done it 10 years ago. Tony certainly trusted the faldies that was for sure.

He look at his watch and realized it was 1:30 pm he had almost forgotten that today was the inauguration of the elevatoreship at hawaii.

The ceremony would mark the 10nth anniversary when earth made first contact with intelligent life.

The elevator ship tony remembered arrived in earths orbit about a year ago, the U.N. Had given approval for an orbital space elevator anchorage off Hawaii only two years ago.

The aliens took a year to restructure an elevator to earth based geosynchronous orbital dimensions and transported the ship all the way from the Riofaldians home world of Riofald.

Tony looked around his office once then grabbed his brief case and exited through the door,

as he stepped out of his office he noticed that pepper pots was not at here desk but the only one that was present in the room was peppers new assistant secretary a female Riofaldian named chillia shes'ka.

She was the most beautiful Riofaldian woman he had ever seen in his entire life, her dark black pupil eyes and bright white hair and white soft skin all here features he found to be very alluring.

Chillia suddenly notices Stark and her expression was of surprise , he must have caught her bye surprise.

Tony then turned and walked towards her direction, stopped at the front of here desk and held his hand out greeting here "hello Im Tony stark"

Chillia grinned shaking his hand and said "I know who you are Mr. Stark its a pleasure to meet you finally in person, I did not expect to meet you so soon"

"please just call me Tony" said stark as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it

she giggled as she took her hand away slowly "oh Mr. Stark your such a charmer , so the rumors are true you not just a billionaire industrialist,your also a playboy as well"

" I cant help being attracted to beautiful women like you, a rose like you should not be left alone"

said tony truthfully , stark continued as his tone of voice became more professional

Would you care to join me in the board room , we can watch the ceremony from there"

Chillia then stood up and said with a friendly tone " sure I'll join you , but would you mined showing me where the board room is , im still kinda new here"

"I don't mined at all" tony then opened the double doors that lead to the outside hall way, and guided his riofaldian assistant to boardroom.

* * * *

both tony stark and miss chillia entered the board room and took a seat at one of the director chair.

Tony using the remote control turned on the large 60 foot flat screen tv that was on the wall infront of them.

He then changed the channel to the World News Network , the channel was showing videos of the elevator ship ribbon cutting ceremony .

The reporter on the scene then spoke "were counting down the final minutes to the inauguration of the elevator ship. So while we wait for the ceremony to begin , let review the history of this spectacular project" the reporter then delve into the story behind the elevator ship.

A few minutes later the lights on the giant elevator ship began to flashing as the reporter then said

" the warning lights on the ship are flashing which means the ceremonial ribbon is only about ten minutes away. The first liftload well be a special present to the U.N. From the Riofaldian government.

Just to let the viewers know the elevator terminal was built was built using alien nano technology which they grew in a week but the nature of the present from the Riofaldian government remains a secret but many people will be betting on what it might be. Ten years since first contact today tens of thousands of Riofaldian are working side bye side with the people of earth good neighbors on the road to prosperity . They export riofaldian technology to us , we export earth culture to them together we stride proudly into the future! And today we celebrate the completion of the ultimate symbol of our friendship! Oh the ceremonial scissors have been just been handed to the secretary general of the United Nation!" said the reporter as the video showed the U.N. Secretary receiving the ceremonial scissors from the secretary of the Riofaldian government . The reporter then said "And now the final count down as the momentous event unfolds"

tony then turned to look at chillia excited saying "I wonder what the present from the Riofaldian government is going to be?"

Chillia smiled back and said "I hope what ever it might be that every one likes it"

suddenly the program was interrupted bye an emergency news bulletin as the News anchor woman

then spoke "just second ago Riofaldian war planes bombed the united states pentagon headquarters. The pentagon appears to have been completely destroyed. Were also receiving further reports of attacks on all Major U.S. Bases. Reports have also come in that the avengers mansion headquarters has been completely destroyed"

Tony suddenly stood up as he was in shock of what he just heard the Avengers Mansion Just fell to Riofaldian attack. There extraterestrial friends were attacking ever military base in the world and there was not a damn thing that anyone could do to stop it.

Tony then grabbed his cell phone from his coat pocket and dialed the Number to the Avengers but the phone refused to dial out and no signal was getting through, Tony tried the building personal phone lines but still no call was getting through .

Something was definitely wrong with the phones. Either the lines were cut or something was blocking the signal to go through.

Tony even tried using the laptop to send a personal Email message to the Avengers through the internet

but the computer refused to respond even Starks watch had stopped working.

What in the world was going on? Stark wondered.

With no way to contact the outside world, tony would be unable to learn weather the other Avengers survived the attack. But the thing that Tony wanted to know most was what S.H.I.E.L.D was planning to do against the Riofaldian invasion.

Tony then turned to look at the flat screen tv on the wall in front of them as news of 6 U.S. Aircraft carriers that were cut in half bye some unknown Riofaldian weapon some kind. Suddenly the face a Riofaldian man appeared on screen. Both Stark and Chillia reconized who this man was it was the Riofaldian ambassador.

Chillia then said "Uncle Zabro?"

Ambassador Shes'ka wore what looked to be a gray suit, Shes'ka smiled and said

" my human friends! As you have just seen our Riofaldian armed forces have easily crush the entire

U.N. Military. In the face of our gravitational controls, your earth weapons are harmless toys.

We have achieved conplete Military supremacy on land and sea and in the air world wide!!

as of today the government of Riofald hereby claims planet earth as our seventh colony!"

suddenly the shudders to the elevator opened up revealing a huge Giant Robot that stood about 300 feet high. It then began to lumber forward as its huge massive steps shook the ground.

Its huge lanky arms hung at its sides as it stepped forward.

The ambassador then continued with " all government Authority on your planet will be transferred

without delay to Riofaldain control, effective immediately any act of resistance or violence against Riofaldian is forbidden under the new basic law"

the steel giant then layed it finger on the floor allowing the ambassador to clime on top of its index.

The machine then lifted Shes'ka off the ground just a few feet.

The ambassador then said "this new legal concordance is already being broadcast over all electronic media in all major earth languages. To enforce these laws, within the hour terminal drones will be deployed at every major public institution in every country. You cannot escape our control.

Finally all of you gathered here today at the earthside terminal will remain here as our hostages!

Now please turn your attention to that cargo ship out in the harbor"

the video feed then turned to look at the cargo ship that was next to the dock.

Suddenly a beam of energy fired from the steel robot ripped a hole through the ship causing a huge massive explosion that of fire and water.

Shes'ka then said "no one will be permitted to leave this facility until every country on earth has completely disarmed. If you try to escape you will meet the same fate of that ship.

The surest path to earths prosperity is Riofaldian control! For your own good submit to Riofald!"

the video feed then cut as the screen went black.

Chillia Shes'ka turned to look at Tony Stark nervously and said "im afraid im not feeling very well , im going to step outside for a little fresh air I will be back in just a moment"

the Riofaldian woman then stood up and left the room and scurried down the hall.

Tony Sat there shocked he couldn't believe what just happened. The aliens had finally invaded and there was nothing that iron man could do , but how could he have stopped it. The Riofaldians had wormed there way into every part of there daily life's and Tony realized the Mad scientist Hosuke kano had been right all along.

But Tony realized the world would need iron man and the rest of its hero's if they were going to survive this invasion. And besides someone has to stand up to the Riofaldians, some one must resist the invasion and iron man was the one to do it.

Tony then stood up and turned off the flat screen tv and left the board room.

He then entered the lobby and entered into his office and started stripping down to his boxer short and activated the crucial under sheath of the iron man suit that was stored in the hallow of his bones.

The under sheath covered his entire body making it look as if he had been covered bye the layer of copper.

Tony then activated the vector repulsor field that surround his body like a cloak that could not be seen.

The field pulled and shifted all the pieces of the iron man suit together like a puzzle until they were all in place. Iron man now stood where tony stark once was.

The avenger then turned and walked to the opened window to his office and launched himself outside into the the air and flew up into the sky.

Miss Chillia enter the office and said " are you here?" she looked all around the room and but stark could not be found she then said "where did he go?"

Iron man the took off into the air using his jet boots and headed North as he moved at a steady speed.

Flying over the city and over building, he flew at an altitude of about a thousand feet in the air.

To tony it felt good to wear the suit again and it felt even better to fly again as well.

The iron avenger had installed a new Riofaldian made chip which controlled both his flight systems and weapon systems as well , this new chip was designed to him better control over those systems besides Iron man wanted to see how well the chip would fair against one of his own human made chips.

* * * *

Fiot'ts a Riofaldian woman who was second lietenant of the Riofaldian armed Forces of earth sat in front of a computer monitor that suddenly notified her of movement.

She then turned to genergal Shes'ska who was sitting behind her a white desk that was located in the middle of the command chamber and said "Sir one of our patrol drones has located one of the avengers

the General was surprised and said " one of the avengers? But I thought they all had been killed in the Avengers headquarters bombing ,give me a full report second lieutenant Fiot'ts"

white skinned Riofaldian woman with bangs for hair reported with "yes sir the target known as Iron man is now Airborne over long island new york and is bearing toward the Manhattan district"

General shes'ka then said "intercept and destroy and order all local authority's , military, terminal drones and drone troopers to carry out the mission"

"yes sir I will relay your commands as follows"said lieutenant Fiot,ts as she started typing commands

on her computer relaying the orders to the arm forces they had avalable in the new york area.

* * * *

tony flew over the spot where the avenger mansion once stood , they had carpet bombed the entire

town house area to the ground no way that anyone could have survived the bast.

All that was left was smoldering ruins , tony wondered if any other avengers besides himself that had survived some how.

Maybe the rest of the avengers had gone into hiding. Suddenly Two Apache helicopters appeared as if from no where .

"this alpha 13 ive spotted the target over the Manhattan district" said the pilot of the apache as he relayed the information over the radio

Second Lieutenant Fiot'ts then came over the radio and said to the pilot "this is High command

Alpha 13 you are in the green to engage the target, you are weapons free"

"Roger that High command engaging the target"

Suddenly both apaches opened fire on the Iron avenger , Iron man then took off flying south away from the flying gunships both helicopters gave chase to the avenger the bullets bounced off his armor with ease ignoring the attack the Iron hero headed do south towards green point.

Alpha 13 and 16 both fired there homing missils a the Iron avenger. at the last moment Iron man spun backwards and shot both missiles out of the air sending them both falling harmlessly to the ground.

Iron man then fired his after burners flying so fast that it left both Apaches in the dust.

"this is Alpha 13 we've lost sight of the target"

* * * *

As Iron man flew he left the district of Manhattan and headed toward the direction of the Hudson river , suddenly two F-22 fighters took off flying after Iron man.

"this is Echo-11 taget has been sighted engaging target"

both F-22 raptors matched Iron mans supersonic speed and opened fire with there Vulcan cannons.

Iron man zoomed left than right as he tried to avoid the hail of gun fire from the Raptors. The Echo-11

Pilot locked on to his target fired a homing missile .

The Iron avenger then deployed flairs that distracted the missile which caused it to detonate , the explosion sent the Hero twirling towards the ground.

He then regained control and ascended up into the clouds with the fighters right behind his tail.

Iron man then spun around in mid-air aimed and fire his repulsors which cut the wings off both fighter, the pilots quickly eject from there cockpits. The damaged planes then fell and descended crashing in the Hudson river below.

suddenly Iron man flight and weapons system began to fail , the Iron avenger then plummeted out of the sky as he fell thousand of feet from the air, he fell and fell until his body plunged into the Hudson river below him.

Iron man then began to sink to the bottom of the river.

His on board computer then said "Warning Warning!! , Error Error!!"

"statues!" said tony

"Riofaldian Trojan horse detected in main control chip"

* * * *

helicopters with search light hovered over the water where the Iron hero had fallen into"

"this is Lima 9 we are hovering over the last known location of the target"

Roger that Lima 9 continue to hold position until the body has been found"

* * * *

the computer in Iron mans suit then said "Ejecting Main control chip rerouting all power to backup chip"

the Suit then automaticly Ejected the infected chip.

Iron man was now back to full power , the Avenger stayed under water so as to hid himself from the search lights.

He let the under water current carry him out to sea.

Walking along the bottom of the ocean floor the Iron Avenger reached the shore of Ellis island and emerge from the water below.

Stepping on dry land Iron man held the infected chip in his hand and crushed it in his fist.

"piece of junk" he said

Tony now realized why none of the phones , cell phones, computers and other electronics didnt work at all and that was because they all had Riofaldain chips in them which secretly had Trojan programs in them.

Riofaldians had this all planed from the beginning . The extraterrestrials had fooled them with peace and the human race fell for it.

Tony sensed a war brewing , one that earths hero's were not sure they could win.

Most of the avengers that once protected the city had disappeared under ground for safety .

Who knows where they might be.

Iron man seemed to be the only one left. For that is how he felt.

The Iron Avenger for now had to hide inside the derelict Ellis island building until the coast was clear.

Iron man then pressed a button on his left hand that activated the emergency protocol that warned his

friends if iron man was in trouble. When tony was out of the picture as Iron man others would take his place , two good friends which he relied on James Rhodes and Edward March.

Rhodes who was also known as War machine and Eddie March who was also known as the Silver Centurian both these heros would show up if Iron man was in a bind .

The world needed Iron man and both James and Eddie were the ones to take the job to fill in the shoes encase of an emergency. Hopefully they would respond soon and fast.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2 WarMachine

Avengers Cannon God Exxaxion:Invasion

Chapter 2:WarMachine

it had been an hour since WarMachine had received the warning signal that told him that Iron Man was out of the the game for a little bit.

War Machine just finished a job in at the tip of the African Continent as he had rounded up a couple drug lords.

An now he was on his way towards japan as he had gathered Intel from a satellite over head telling him

that an uprising what was happening in tokyo city of japan. James Rhodes was shocked when he got the news that the Rafaldians began there invasion and had attacked every major military base in the world.

The Rafoladians were finally showing there true colors,WarMachine flew at an altitude of 15 thousand

feet as he did a suborbital parabolic maneuver or a transcontinental flight which was completed in less than a hour.

Finally reaching his destination of the continent of japan he started his descend downwards until the city of Tokyo was beneath him and continued his descent , as he reach 800 feet he started to notice the crowds of thousands of people marching towards what looked to be a Riofaldian blockade made up of

Riofaldian police, ternimal drones and drone troopers.

Rhodes finally landed on the ground, he landed between the mob of people and the blockade.

The Riofaldian where surprised to see this superhero show up out of nowhere, the mob also stopped in there tracks.

War Machine then turned around towards the crowd and spoke thought his mouth piece saying

"people of Tokyo please return to your homes it is not save, please return to your homes"

the crowd boo'd then they began to chant "hell no we wont go , hell no we wont go!"

Rhodes hearing this aimed his missil launcher at the mob and fired a volley of gas grenades , bathing the crowd in tear gas.

The crowds receded as the Riot was over. Suddenly something big came up behind the superhero ,

James turned around and notice a large round ball shaped terminal drone, it had metal sticks for legs and razor blades for arms.

Rhodes recognized it as a terminal drone. The robot then spoke "subject WarMachine surrender youself to the Riofaldian authority non-compliance will result in lethal punishment"

bit me you oversized 8-ball!"but before WarMachine could react the terminal drone wrapped its arms around him like a snake.

But Rhodes flexed his arms and grabbed hold of the drones arms,he then pulled hard dragging the terminal drone towards his direction.

He then spun around swinging the machinie in the air and then let go, the drone flew and landed on top of a car but the Robot still undamaged it then stood up and responded "obstruction of justice is a capital crime remove your helmet and identify yourself'!"

WarMachine ignored what the robot said and charged at it, the terminal drone swung its arms at him as he tried to take off his head.

But WarMachine ducked underneath its attack and countered by launching his fist upwards cutting the drone in half withh his energy blade.

Rhodes grabbed both pieces of the terminal drone and flung them towards the Riofaldian line about 100

yard away. The first piece of the bot impaled itself on another terminal drone. While the second piece

decapitated the of off a drone trooper. The leader of the Riofaldian police force swung his hand at

James Rhodes direction and yelled out "take that human down!"

the entire police force and security forces opened fire on the Super Hero launching rockets, beam weapons and hail of bullets. A cloud of dust kicked up as the missiles exploded.

For about a few moments they couldn't see there target because of the dust.

"hold your fire!'said the leading officer, quickly the assault halted.

"no one could have survived that attack!"

as the dust began to settle a figure of a man began to appear, the commanding officer stunned said "impossible how can he still be standing!"

the officer then realized that this heroes armor had created an energy barrier that protected him from the

attack, , this was some sort advance human technology that they had not known about, so even earth has its secrets.

Truly they had underestimated the humans.

The Riofaldian was about to order another attack on the hero , when WarMachine fired his uni beam

burning a hole straight through the Riofaldians commanding officers chest ,the alien fell on his knees collapsing to the ground dead.

The remaining terminal drones and drone troopers charge down the street into battle against the iron warrior, WarMachine brought his fist up uppercutting the first drone trooper sending it falling on its

back.

Using his energy blade he cut down the next terminal drone that came at him, Rhodes spun cutting the second drone trooper in half.

He then targeted the last two terminal drones with his rist cannons and sprayed them with 50 cal.

Rounds ripping holes into there body's, immobilizing the alien robots.

WarMachine then pointed his shoulder Mini-Gun Cannon and his rist cannons at the remaining

Riofaldian security police force and said "anyone else wants some!"

all of the alien police dropped there weapons on the ground as they all realized they were no match

against the Iron Man.

WarMachine replied "smart choice!"

end of chapter 2.


End file.
